onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/An introduction and a prelude of things that will happen
Good day everyone, yohohoho! First and foremost, to those who knew the story behind my username "AYET", I have a surprise for you! You guys and gals have seen the photos of me and ET back then. Now as a "sequel" to that wedding story from a few years ago, I would like to introduce you to Baby Y, my lovely two months old daughter. ^_^ (find the link at the bottom of my main user page) Yeah, you boys and girls all are now UNCLES and AUNTIES, YOHOHOHOHOOO! Baby Y is now 10 pounder-ish and steadily gaining weight healthily with each passing week. She rarely throws tantrum (Thank Usopp... I mean thank God for that!) and taking care of her has been a "relatively smooth" ride for us, first timer parents, which is a great blessing in itself that we very much appreciated for. Currently she wakes up an average of 2 times at night for feeding and due to this we (the parents) have not had a good straight uninterrupted 6 to 8 hours sleep from since her sweet presence into the family. Such is the sacrifice that normally all parents with newborn will undertake, hence boys and girls do express your appreciation to your parents from time to time for the many unspoken sacrifices they made during your younger days, yea? Yohohohoho, these days the dark circles around our eye and the attaching baggage to it made us look like walking zombies during the day at work. We are very much looking forward to a few months into the near future when Baby Y could be sleep-trained to avoid night feedings and sleep throughout the night. Oh, being able to have enough hours of uninterrupted sleep time sounds SOOOO GOOD! And then much later in a few years time when she is older, who knows Baby Y may develop an interest in the One Piece series following her daddy who is a fan of it, unless the series came to a conclusion well before she is old enough to read... ^_^ ---- OK, now onto the main subject. My 200th blog is approaching very soon and I don't have no biggie under my sleeves this time around. So instead, I will host a new tourney to start off my 200th-ish numbered blogs. As far as I am aware, this should be an AY original, so you can expect a fresh new idea to play with. In order to compete, one does not really need to know a lot about the One Piece series except just about EVERYTHING there is to it (^_^) YOHOHOHOHOOO! In my opinion, participants (blog users) who are also article editors of the wikia should definitely have an upper hand advantage here. *thumbs up* As a minor spoiler without revealing too much, it involves "numbered facts" about the series, with contestants duking it out by chaining as many combo as they can, the winner being the one who can outlast the opposition at it. Not sure if it sounds interesting and fun (enough) to you at this moment but I do hope it does. So, have patience and watch this space, you will see the introduction blog appearing soon enough as that will commemorate my 200th (blog) officially. Stay tuned and have a nice day. ---- Are you looking forward to the tourney? Yes No Maybe Category:Blog posts